


To Live Deliciously

by cheesymite_scroll



Category: Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF, Motorsport RPF, The Witch (2016)
Genre: Gen, I swear this made sense in my head, as far as nudity goes there's only the word 'naked' in this, contains some witchcraft obviously, that's it i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesymite_scroll/pseuds/cheesymite_scroll
Summary: Keyword: goat





	To Live Deliciously

**Author's Note:**

> The events are all fictional, of course.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Thomasin removed her shift, as told by the billy goat. The air felt cool against her skin. She then stared at the book in front of her, feeling defeated. No matter how hard she tried to read it, she could not make sense of its content.

“I cannot write my name.”

Thomasin could feel a hand – Black Phillip’s – grasped at her bare shoulders, “I will guide thy hand.” 

\-----

Thomasin followed the light that lead her deeper into the woods. The chanting grew more intense, giving her a sense of anticipation. Black Phillip lightly galloped ahead of her, guiding her in the right direction. At a distance, Thomasin spotted the bonfire and naked figures dancing and chanting around it.

As she approached them, the figures continue to dance and chant, and some even started to levitate.

And so did Thomasin.

The young witch laughed cathartically as her body rose higher and higher.

And higher.

And higher.

And higher.

\-----

Thud!

Robert woke up from his nap. His eyes were greeted by the view of his new teammate on the floor, as if the latter was thrown like a rag doll. 

The Russian got up and helped Mick to his feet, “Mate, what happened?”

Mick winced in pain, “I don’t know. I was just trying to wake you up so we could go to lunch together. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor.”

“Shit.”

“I know. It’s like you have a force field around you or something. Anyways, do you still wanna get that goat kebab you talked about all day?”

The word ‘goat’ had somehow triggered the nausea Robert had before his nap. He really didn’t feel like eating meat anymore.

Well, at least for the time being.

“Uh… I think I’ll get the falafel this time.”

Mick shrugged, “Ok, suit yourself.”

As they left the drivers’ room, Robert could’ve sworn he heard a goat bleating.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when I saw Dead Meat's 'Kill Count' video for The VVitch. When I saw Thomasin, I did a double take, because she looks kinda similar to Robert? So yeah, I had to get this thought out of my system or else I'll keep thinking about this all the way through next year 😄
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own The VVitch, nor do I own the characters based on motorsport figures.


End file.
